Wolves Run Free
by MayaBitesx3
Summary: Angelina is promised to Connor Slaughter. Will she keep her deal after she meets a stranger that came in to town?. How far will Cayden and Connor go to fight for Angelina.?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I know it's been a while but I felt the need to come back and write this one. Enjoy it!**

The moment our eyes met I felt like time was standing still. The earth may have even stopped rotating for a few minutes. My breathing slowed and everyone else in the room disappeared. It was just us. The way his dirty blonde hair rested behind his ear. And those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. They never left mine.

"What's a nice boy like you doing in a town like this?" I asked.

"Am I what passes as nice in this town?" He replied with a smile. I smiled back.

"So what's your name?" I needed to know. "Cay...Daniel" he choked as he answered.

"Well okay Daniel. Would you like another cold one" I figured I'd ask since he was almost done with the one he had.

"Sure. What's your name by the way?". "Angelina" I smiled.

And then Connor came into focus behind him...

I immediately looked away. Connor and I had a deal. A deal I had to keep. But there was something about Daniel. I had to know him.

I had to stock up in the back, when I returned to the front of the bar Daniel was gone. I lost my chance...

drove my sister home early so I was the last one to lock up the bar. I caught a whiff of a scent. A familiar scent. Connor Slaughter.

"What do you want Connor? I still have a few days left. Can't I enjoy it?" I said as I turned around. His piercing silver eyes met mine. "I know. I'm just reminding you...You know it's not safe to be out this time of night" he smirked. The raspiness in his voice made the hairs on the back of my beck stand up. He brushed my bottom lip with his thumb.

Connor had a reputation in this town and it wasn't a good one. Everyone in Lupine Ridge lived in fear of him. I mean who wouldn't. He was the alpha. He was over 6 feet tall, built like a Greek god and twice my size. He was definitely attractive but a monster nonetheless. He wouldn't hesitate to kill or take what he believes to be rightfully his. That's why we made this deal. I was afraid that if I didn't agree he would kill everyone I loved and even if I wanted to run he would find me.

"You better be getting home now" he demanded as he nodded his head toward the direction of my car. And I watched as he walked a few steps ahead. His long hair flowing in the cold night air with a few strands of grey. The way his clothes were always dirty with blood and ripped. I wonder what life was like for him and then I remembered I would soon know.

He opened the door and I climbed in. "Goodnight" he said and then he ran off into the woods. I felt a little bit of fear set in as his scent disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been thinking about Daniel a lot. I haven't seen him in over 2 days, he's probably left town by now. I should just leave it alone.

It'll be a full moon in 3 days and that's when Connor and I... Will become mates. I thought I would've had a better life. I've always wanted to go to school, be apart of a bigger city than this crap town. My father murdered my mother in this town and then killed himself. I never expected my life to be this way...

Thank God for the bar. It keeps me busy and it's the one thing that I can call mine. There are always things that could use fixing around the bar, John Tollerman usually takes care of them. He and his wife Clara have been so good to me and Gail since our parents passed. They're basically like family. That's why I need to keep my end of the bargain with Connor.

John should be by any minute now to help me with the leaky roof. I hear his truck pull up and the gravel kicks up behind.

I put my dirty towel down on one of the bar stools and walk toward the door to greet John in.

"Hey there John. How are you? How's Clara?" I asked. "She's fine thanks for askin'. My farm hand is helping her harvest some crops we speak. You could come on over later and take your pick" he replied. "Farm hand?" I questioned. "Daniel, the new kid in town. He needed work so in return I gave him a place to stay" he answered.

My hope was restored.

John patched up the roof quick and before I knew it we were at his farm.

Clara greeted John and I as we approached the front porch, Daniel was standing behind her. I could see a smile form on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

Daniel and I had some sort of attraction. There was just something about him. The way he stood. Tall and confident. If only he knew what this town was really full of...

Throughout the night Daniel and I would lock eyes. After supper I helped Clara wash the dishes then we all sat down to watch some television. Daniel sat next to me and Clara and John were across from us. I couldn't wait to finally get to talk to Daniel. To get to know him.

In between our conversations a news report came on the television. "An important news report Cayden Richards is a suspect in the murder of his ..." Daniel almost tackled the tv and shut it off. John, Clara and myself were in complete shock. "I can explain" he spoke. And so he did...

I knew he was hiding something I just didn't think it was something of this magnitude. We all believed him but only John and Clara knew this whole time who he really was. He was the son of Connor Slaughter, the man I was promised to within a matter of days.

John and Clara told Cayden that he could stay. They said he was part of the family.

It was about 10pm, John and Clara were heading to bed. "Goodnight guys" we said. "Night kids" John replied.

"Still think I'm a nice boy?" Cayden asked. I giggled I liked his real name. It fit him. It was gentle and sweet. Perfect for him. "Compared to everyone else in this town, I think so" I replied.

"So where are your parents if you don't mind me asking" Cayden asked. "They're dead. My father murdered my mom and then killed himself" I replied. "Sometimes I question if it was the wolf or the man that killed her" I added. "I'm sorry to hear that" he said.

"So when did you find out?" I asked. "A few weeks ago actually" he replied. I wondered. "How?". "I was in the car with my well ex-girlfriend and uh, things got a little too hot and it just ripped through me now I'm afraid to do anything that will ignite it" he replied. "Anything?" I smirked. He blushed.

It was almost 3am and we've talked for hours. I knew everything there was to know about him and well he knew almost everything about me. I thought it would be good to keep the Connor situation out of it.

"Hey uh, you should crash here tonight. You know cause it's getting late and all" he insisted. "That would be great actually" I replied.

We went upstairs to his room. It was small but it worked for him. "I'll get you some jamas" he said and I smiled. He handed me one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats. "Thanks. I'll just change in the bathroom". He nodded. When I came out he already had the bed prepared. "You could take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs" he said. He was so sweet. "Well, goodnight then Angelina" he said as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

I lay in bed for what seemed like hours thinking about him. He was special. I just wondered how long he would take this cramp town before he decides to up and leave. I wouldn't blame him if he did.

I heard a light knock on the door. I jumped up immediately. I opened it. "I forgot to give you this" he said and then his soft lips were on mine. I felt sparks fly and I swear I could see stars. His lips were as soft as clouds, I wanted to feel them everywhere. He pulled away. I was speechless. "Now that was a proper goodnight" he smiled and left me standing there thinking about his kiss. I put my fingers over my lips in disbelief of what just happened. I got back into bed and all the butterflies in my stomach put me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

John did an awesome job on the bar roof. Not one drip tonight.

Connor was at his usual spot in the corner of the bar with his half blood wolf gang. I never understood why he even needed them. He was just as powerful and obnoxious on his own. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so. so majestic. Two half bloods couldn't even take him in a fight. He'd crush them without even changing form. He caught me staring.

 _Oh no. I hope he didn't see. Crap now he's getting up. Shit he's coming this way. Pretend to be busy. Fuck it's not working._

"Hey there beautiful" he smirked as his silver eyes came alive under one of the bar lamps. "What do you need Connor?" I said rudely. "Did you like what you saw? I saw you staring" he said. "What? I wasn't staring. I was making sure one of your buddies don't wreck my place" I lied. "Mhm. Sure. So who's the new kid in town? Do you know him?" He questioned. "His names Dani, that's all I know" I lied again. I couldn't imagine the things Connor would do to Dani just for trespassing into his town. He stared at me. He looked at me like I was some piece of meat ready for him to tear apart. I began to sweat. "Full moons in 2 days" he reminded me again for the 6th time this week. "Cause having to be with you is totally something I could forget" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and walked back to his seat. I took a deep breath.

I was left alone again to lock up the bar considering Gail's always too drunk to make it through the night. She's been that way since our parents died. She couldn't handle the reality of being in a small town where everyone knew that your father was a drunk who murdered his wife. I handled it differently. I would change form a lot and just wander every crack and crevice of Lupine Ridge. Changing form always keeps my mind clear. Gail gave up on changing, she said she didn't want to be a monster like her father but everyone sees it differently. I look at being a wolf a gift. It wasn't always easy to understand but I always felt free when I was in wolf form. Freedom that can't be taken away.

Driving home I couldn't find a good station on the car radio tonight but I kept trying. Suddenly I look up and there was a man standing in front of me in the road. I swerved to miss him but I went over the hill instead. I tried to change form before I hit the ground but I wasn't fast enough. The car flipped and slid all down the hill side. I felt the roof cave in and the glass from the windshield enter my arm and leg. My head bounced off the steering wheel a few times too. I tried to brace myself for the ground but I hit it too hard. The car was stuck upside down. I could barely open my eyes but I could see the blood everywhere. I moaned and groaned as I tried to free myself from the seatbelt without any success. The blood was still dripping and I felt a few pieces of glass in my arm and abdomen. Shit.

I tried to release the seatbelt again. I finally manage to get it free and I fell face first. My whole body was numb. I crawled out of the car and pulled the big pieces of glass out. I had to change form of I wanted to heal but I couldn't. It was more and more painful the more I tried to change. The last try was so excruciating I let out a loud echoing howl. I couldn't change, I gave up. If I didn't change soon I would die. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as I lay there on the ground. I could smell someone close by and then I heard them getting closer. I couldn't see or speak. I felt someone pick me up but my body was so limp I didn't have the strength to fight back. And then it all went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a tent, naked under a huge bear fur blanket. I remembered the accident but I had no idea who brought me here or why. I tried to sit up but my body was still recovering. I needed to get dressed I felt uncomfortable.

And then he walks in with clean clothes and food. Connor set the food down beside me and the clothes on the foot of the bed where he sat. He looked worried. Something I've never sensed in Connor Slaughter. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I cleared my throat. "Feeling a bit better. What am I doing here? And why am I naked?" I said. "You have to eat. Get your strength back. What happened?" He didn't answer my question which annoyed me. "There was a man in the road. I tried to miss him and I went over" I answered. "You could've died. Why didn't you change?" He asked angrily. "I was in pain. I tried and I couldn't. What's the big fucking deal , its not like I'm in any rush to become your bitch! " I replied. In an instant he was over me. Both of his arms on each side of me. I couldn't move even if I wanted and his face was inches from mine. "I understand why you think that little of me but don't you ever disrespect yourself in front of me again. Now eat" he demanded in a calm tone and left me in the tent.

I woke up after a few hours. I must've slept for half the day. I really wanted to get dressed. So I struggled to reach for the clothes Connor brought me. My body was bruised but not bloody he must have cleaned it off. Great. My eyes were swollen but I could see a bit. Connor entered the tent as I still struggled to reach the clothes. He picked them up and handed them to me. "Angelina you need to change or you'll die" he said. "I know." I replied. I braced myself. I kicked and screamed in pain and I still kept trying. I felt like every bone in my body was breaking and I couldn't change form. "Try again" he demanded. "I can't!" I yelled. "I need you to try harder" he said. Dying was definitely an option at this point. "I can't fucking do it!" I yelled as my body trembled with aftershocks of pain. I didn't want to go through with this. I wasn't strong enough. "If you don't change, you'll die. And you won't be keeping your end of the bargain. Then I'll have no other choice but to kill the people you love in this town" he threatened. I gripped the cover and screamed and my body felt like someone lit it on fire. I pushed and pushed until the next thing I knew I was in wolf form and Connor was underneath me. My teeth inches from his neck and he remained calm. "Well that worked better than I thought it would" he smirked. I growled at him.

I changed back. I was naked and on top of him. I could've killed him and got it over with. I wouldn't have to become his mate and the town wouldn't have to live in fear of him anymore but something in me told me not to. I felt his hand creep up my back and he placed his hand at the back of my neck. His silver eyes pierced through mine and then he picked his head up off the floor. His lips brushed mine but he didn't kiss me. Did I want him too? "I should uh. Get dressed." He let go and I pushed off him and quickly grabbed the jacket and jeans and put them on. I didn't realize he turned around while I got dressed. I coughed. He turned around. "You're free to leave when you please" he said and he began to walk out of the tent. "Wait!" I called. He turned around without a word. "Did you mean that? What you said?" I asked. He smirked and walked out. What did that mean?

Did he just save me because he wanted to make sure I wouldn't die and leave him mate less? Or did he really care? Connor wasn't known to have any feelings or emotions. He was the coldest person in Lupine Ridge, well at least after Lucinda died. But that's a different story.

I went home and changed out of Connors clothes before I had to head back to the bar for another night.

I was stocking the bar when Cayden walked in. "Hey there" he smiled. "How's it going?" I asked. "Better now" he replied. I smiled. "A cold one?" I asked. "Yea sure. One for you too" he insisted.

Cayden had one too many by the end of the night. I only had one or two because I was the only one running the bar tonight. Tonight was Gail's actually night off, even though she's off basically every other night too. Thankfully Gail let me use her car since mine was at the bottom of Ravenswood Hill. I sat Cayden in the car while I locked up. I sat in the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition and he pulled my face to meet his and he kissed me wildly. His hands on both sides of my face, his tongue wrapped around mine and then it stopped. Connor ripped Cayden right out of the car and threw him on the ground. I darted out of the car around to them. Cayden was drunk but he got up fast. Connor lunged almost ready to attack Cayden once more but I placed myself in between them. "Connor stop it! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I pressed my hand against his massive body. My hand was like a twig against a mountain. "You're mine Angelina. Remember?" He growled. "I'm not anyone's. And I still have 2 days!" I replied. He looked at me in disappointment. Cayden was growling from behind me. Ready to pounce at any second. "Better watch your back. You're a long way from home kid" Connor threatened. He walked off into the woods. I turned to face Cayden. "Are you okay?" I asked. "What's he talking about? What's in 2 days?" He asked and this was something I've been trying to avoid...


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think about the story so far. I appreciate feedback. Thank you!**

I couldn't imagine where I'd begin to explain my deal to Cayden... Just the thought made me sweat. I was afraid that what I was about to tell him would make him run off and never return. Matter of fact I wish I could run off and never return.

He was awaiting my answer. "Come. I'll explain on the ride home" I said.

By the time we got to Johns farm I had explained the whole thing to Cayden. I pulled into the driveway and he didn't say a word. I put the car in park and he wouldn't even look at me.

"You won't actually go through with this right? I mean come on" he said. "I have to. If I don't there will be consequences. I won't risk the lives of those I love" I replied. "You won't even put up a fight?" He asked. "I can't. I already agreed that I wouldnt" I answered. He shook his head. "There has to be a way" he said. "If there were any, I've already thought them through. My life isn't worth more than anyone else's in this town" I said honestly.

I walked him out of the car and upstairs. He was mostly drunk but had a few cuts and bruises from his brawl with Connor. When we got to his bedroom I sat him on the bed and took off his shoes. Then I moved his legs on the bed and covered him. He grabbed my hand. "You could stay if you want. I'd like that actually" he said as he picked up the blanket so that I would join him underneath. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in. He covered me. I grabbed his hand and pulled it over me. "We'll figure something out okay? Just don't give up" he whispered in my ear and then he kissed my head. "Goodnight" he said. "Goodnight Cayden" I replied.

I woke and the sun came through the window. Cayden was sound asleep and will probably wake up with a hangover. I figured since I was up this early that I could make everyone breakfast. John was the first was up as I came do downstairs. "Good Morning John" I smiled. "Morning Angelina" he smiled back. "I'm making breakfast, in the mood for anything specific?" I asked. "Now if I learned anything being married for 40 years it's to never interfere with a woman's breakfast plans" he said and I laughed.

I went outside to get some fresh eggs for breakfast when I turned around there he was. Messy hair, t-shirt and sweats. He was a hot mess and it turned me on.

"Well Good Morning sleepyhead" I said walking toward him. "Good Morning beautiful" he smiled. "Did you come out here to help me or just to watch me?" I asked. "A little bit of both" he winked. I walked up to him. I pushed his long hair behind his ear. He caressed my hand and then he kissed it. His eyes were sparkling blue in the sunlight. He pressed his lips gently against mine. He was so gentle and careful. I know he was afraid the wolf would take over and hurt me. I'm not as fragile as he thinks. Then I heard John call us. He pulled away. "Sorry I needed that" he smiled. "Don't apologize. I enjoyed it" I replied.

After breakfast John and Clara went into town to pick up groceries and things they needed for the crops. I stuck around with Cayden a little longer before I had to go open the bar.

I thought it was time I showed Cayden just how special being a wolf is. I know he's had bad experiences and I wanted him to know that it wasn't all that bad.

"Come on" I said and I darted out of the house. He almost couldn't catch up. The closer he got the faster I ran. Before I knew it we were in Johns corn field. Running automatically ignited the wolf but we chose when we could change. All of our senses were heightened. I stopped and realized Cayden wasn't behind me anymore. "Cayden?" I called with no answer. His scent was in the air. "Cayden?!" I began to worry. He suddenly grabbed me and we both fell. He laughed. I smacked his chest. "That's not funny! I was worried!" I couldn't help but laugh. "You worry too much" he said. "Lupine Ridge will do that to you" I replied. He paused. He just stared at me. His blue eyes locked on mine , I felt time freeze again and in this moment I had no worries. I decided I wasn't going to hold back this time. I was going to do what felt right and kissing him felt so right. Our tongues danced in a gentle rhythm. I put my hands under his shirt and slowly moved them up his stomach to his chest and took off his shirt. When I began to unbutton his pants he stopped me. "I don't want to hurt you" he said. "Do you trust me" I asked. He nodded. He slipped my shirt off and I continued to take off his pants. I could see his eyes change from a bright blue to almost white, it was sexy and it turned me on.

I could hear the wolf fighting to break free as I straddled him. "Let it free" I told him. I slowly let myself down onto him and he entered me. I moaned and Cayden let out a loud groan. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me wildly. He moved his mouth to my chest, gently kissing every inch he could reach. I rode him hard and he controlled the pace. He wanted to take his time with me now that he knew I could handle the wolf. I'm not sure what kind of girls he was used to at home but I had to remember that I'm probably the first wolf he's slept with.

I kissed his neck and then but it. He growled and I smirked at him. He rolled and I was suddenly underneath him. I held onto his muscular arms as he pounded into me. I bit my lip and he lowered his face to mine so that he could let our tongues intertwine. I wrapped my legs around him so that he'd be able to go deeper. I felt my climax approach and Cayden's must've been close too because he picked up the pace of his thrusts. We climaxed simultaneously. He howled as I ran my finger nails down his back in pleasure.

He kissed my lips and laid beside me. "How was your first time with a wolf?" I asked. "Let me catch my breath" he managed to reply with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

John and Clara came back with a truck load of groceries. I helped them take everything into the house and then I had to head to the bar to prepare for tonight.

John told me that I could use his car til I find another one to get around in. On the way there I realized I only had 2 more days til I was to become Connor Slaughters mate. The thought immediately made me furious. But I had to understand that I was doing this for the people I love, so that they could live in peace instead of fear. Maybe I was just imagining how it could be, I already knew what to expect. A life full of living in the forest, getting down on my knees whenever he pleased, no reason for my living except to give Connor aires. I couldn't run from this, I couldn't get away from it even if I tried. This was going to be my life. I was grateful for the hope Cayden had for me but I had to snap myself back in to reality.

Gail was surprisingly sober tonight. She told me she had a date with one of the mutts in town. I knew the guy he was nice and always tipped well, although he was a part of Connors "pack" he was always respectful and well mannered.

It was around 2am and there was one customer left. Connor Slaughter. He just sat there watching me as I cleaned the bar. I was used to this by now. "Would you at least help me clean up?" I asked. I've never asked him for help but I realized why not ask him to do something since he was still here. He didn't say a word he got up and pick up all the empty bottles and cans and tossed them out. "Thank you" I replied. Lost in cleaning up the place I turned around to grab the towel off one of the tables and he was suddenly standing right infront of me. All 6 feet of him. And those silver eyes staring at me. "Looking for this?" He asked. I nodded but when I went to grab it he held it higher and higher. "Hand it over" I said. I tried to grab it again and he held it higher. "Connor stop messing around I have work to do and I'm tired" I said. He wouldn't budge. I jumped up to grab it and simultaneously he picked me up and held me against him. I held my breath not knowing what to expect next. I could feel his erection grown through his pants and he knew I felt it too. He walked toward the wall and pressed my back on it lightly. I had to wrap my legs around him to hold myself from falling off. His lower lip brushed mind and I could smell the wildness of him. He smelled of dirt, forest and blood. I can't deny, it was kind of arousing.

He held me with one arm and moved the other to the button on my pants. "Connor" I spoke lightly as I stopped his hands. I was afraid. I wasn't ready yet. I had more time, I wanted more time. He looked at me. "Trust me" he demanded. He unbuttoned my pants and slid his hand into my panties. I held my breath again. His fingers began to penetrate me. I moaned. I held tightly onto his hands as they moved in and out of me. How could a man I once hated make me feel this way? I questioned myself. He kissed my neck and I swear I could hear him growl. He moved them faster and faster until my thighs clenched together and my moan echoed throughout the bar. He kissed my cheek and whispered "that's only a taste of what I have in store for you". By the time I realized what had just happened he was gone. I was in complete shock.

I drove back to Johns Farm and pulled into the driveway slowly carefully not to wake anyone. I walked into the house and slowly closed the door behind me. The stairs creaked as I walked upstairs to Caydens room. He was laying in his bed. I undressed myself and got into bed with him. He cuddled me under he covers and I gave him a kiss. "Did I wake you?" I asked. "No, I was waiting for you to get here first" he smiled. "Now gets some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow" he said. I knew he was planning to take me away from this crap town, but how could I explain to him that I couldn't leave. For the few days that I really got to know Connor Slaughter I knew he was still capable of killing and I didn't want Cayden to be killed because of me. I stayed quiet and he tightened his arms around me while I thought of ways to drive him out of this crap town before it was able to consume him too. He had better things out there in the wood and he deserves to know that. He deserves to have a choice. Even if I had to force it on him.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep all night. I stayed outside most of the night thinking of ways to make Cayden leave. I had to be brutal but honest.

Cayden came outside when the sun came up. He tried to kiss me but I turned my face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You need to leave" I said. He laughed then he looked at me and realized I was being serious. "You don't belong here. You'll never fit in" I began to raise my voice. He just looked at me. " You need to pack your things and leave!" I yelled. "But Angelina.. What's about our plan? What about us?" He asked. "It was your plan. And what about us, there is no us. You were just a one-night thing. I don't care about you" I lied and I tried so hard to fight back tears. He looked at me in disbelief. "Why did you even come here? Just leave. Nobody wants you here!" I yelled. He tried to touch my arm. "I said leave! And don't fucking come back!" I stood up. He didn't say a word but I could see a pained look on his face. What have I done. He went inside and packed all his things within a few minutes. He got on his motorcycle turned it on and just before he rode away he looked at me as if he was saying goodbye.

My heart broke as a tear strolled down my face. I was thankful he couldn't see me as the dirt and dust kicked up. Soon he was gone from sight and a part of me knew. This was it. I did the right thing. He was too good for this town and the people in it, including me.

Back to reality. Tonight I would become Connor Slaughters mate..


	8. Chapter 8

John came out onto the porch. He put his hand on my shoulder, as a way of reassuring me that driving Cayden away was the right thing to do. I was wishing it wasn't..

I gathered myself together. Emotions and all.

I just have to learn to accept the way of things in this crap town. The way it's been for years, way before I came along.

I had to close the bar for tonight to take some time and prepare myself and my things. I already knew what to expect. Becoming Connor Slaughters mate meant becoming his bitch and as much as I hated the sound of it I had no damn choice. The thought of hope made me think of Cayden. How far away did he get? Has he thought about me? I quickly distracted myself with what to wear. I had nothing really fit for the occasion but what exactly was this occasion called?

I drove over to the bar to check on it and but a closed sign in the window for tonight when I realized someone left a dress and pair of heels on the bar counter. It had no letter attached so I wasn't sure who it was from. All there was was a piece of paper that read "for tonight". It could have been Gail, wanting me to look decent at least. I shrugged my shoulders and figured fuck it why not?

The dress was a simple white halter dress that reached a little below my knees and the heels were comfortable but very pretty. It was something I've never seen or been in before. It was weird looking at myself in the mirror with a dress on..

And then I heard a knock on the door. "For Christ's sake we're clos..." I didn't finish. I was surprised to see Connor at the door. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, jeans and clean cowboy boots. I giggled. I've never seen Connor in such... clean clothes. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled. "How does it fit? Do you like it?" He asked instead of answering me. And then I realized "You bought this?" I asked in shock. He just smiled. "Connor you really didn't have to. I have other things I could have worn. You really didn't have to" I replied. "I know." He answered.

"Are you ready?" he said. I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be. That's for sure" I replied.

We got into his beat up old pick up truck and were soon on our way. You could cut through the silence between us with a knife. "You look nice" I complimented. He just smiled and nodded. I felt my nerves begin to run wild. I wanted to jump out of this moving truck and run.

Before I knew it we were at his compound in the woods. All his half bloods were there and a few locals. Those that cared for me enough decided to stay home as I asked them to. This wasn't a happy part of my life that I wanted all my friends and family to attend it was quite the complete opposite.

The car came to a full stop. I was frozen, I couldn't move. Connor reached over me and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Are you okay?" He asked. I tried to answer but all I could do was nod. He came around and opened the car door for me. He even held out his hand for me to take. I took it. "You look beautiful by the way" he said. He must've just been trying to make me feel more comfortable. I fake smiled at him. I was becoming more and more nervous as time pushed on.

Soon we were swearing ourselves to one another and I could feel the blood rush out of my face. All of these people around watching us, watching me. Knowing that I was swearing my life away.

Now that the ceremony was over we were obligated to consummate. As the scripture said it "Our bodies are to become one". I wanted to run as far as my feet would take me without falling off. Connor took my hand and we headed into his sleeping tent. He sat me on the bed as he undressed himself. His silver eyes never leaving mine. I figured I should do the same. Soon we were both naked in front of one another. I tried to cover myself with my hands as much as I could.

He walked up to me and lifted my chin, making my eyes meet with his. "Don't hide from me" he said. He lead me over to the bed. I laid in it on one side and he did on the other. He covered me and he laid there just staring into my eyes. He didn't touch me or anything. "Shouldn't we be.. Uhm.. You know" I mentioned. He rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. "Do you want to?" He asked. And I thought should I be honest with him? Would that be me refusing him? That would break my side of the deal. "Don't be afraid to say no. I understand" he replied. A weight so heavy was lifted off my shoulders and I could breathe again. "It's okay. We don't have to until you are comfortable with me" I said. I smiled at him.

Connor fell asleep facing me. And it was now that I finally got to see him up close. He had scars all over him and one big one that went across his face. His long black hair had a few strands of silver in it and his beard was starting to grow in. He flipped sides and I saw that he had just as many scars on his back. I finally had the courage to trace my fingers over them. They were deep and painful to look at. His skin was warm just as I remembered when he rescued me.

Connor Slaughter wasn't so bad.

He woke up in an instant and was over me. He held both my hands tightly above my head. He growled. His eyes were a piercing white. He looked ready to kill, it frightened me. I must've spoken too soon.

Once he calmed down he let go of my hand. "I'm sorry" I said. His eyes returned to silver. "I should've known better" I said. "This is new for me" he replied. "I haven't slept beside anyone in years." He added.

"How did you get all those scars?" I was curious. "That's for another night. Get some rest" he said. He kissed my cheek. "Goodnight" I said. "Goodnight Angelina". He replied.

Maybe Connor wasn't so bad after all but we were still basically strangers. I didn't know a thing about him but I wanted to know. I wanted to know more about this man that lays beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about 4am and I couldn't sleep. I threw on some clothes and decided to go for a walk. I kept thinking about Cayden. I missed him more than I should. I missed his warm touch and his dark blue eyes. I missed the way he held me. But most of all I missed his undying hope to get me the fuck out of here.

I do hate this crap town but the people in it are worth me becoming Connors mate. Take John and Clara for example, they take care of me and make sure me and Gail are alright. They've basically taken responsibility for us since our parents passed.

Cayden was different. He didn't fit in here but then again he fit in perfectly. It was hard to describe. He wasn't your average wolf in Lupine Ridge. He had a different attitude and there was a way about him that no one here had. He was kind and warm hearted, two things you hardly come across here.

I finally reached the waterfall my parents used to take Gail and I to when we were kids. We always had a good time here. Its where I come to now when times get rough. Its the only thing that brings me peace. I admired the way the full moon reflected off the water and I listened to the way the water clashed as it came together as one.

And then I remembered a time when my parents were happy and we were a family. We used to go camping and run wild in the forest together. We were a pack. But that all changed when my dad started gambling all our money away and started drinking because we had no more. He spent all of it, even the money my mom worked her ass off for. And sooner than later the alcohol took over him completely and he killed her out of anger. My mom tried to get him help but he refused and took it offensively. Gail and I hid in the closet and saw the whole thing. We covered each other's eyes but we could still hear everything. Gail and I haven't been the same since. That's why we stuck together because we knew we couldn't trust anyone. That was until John and Clara saved us. They took us in as their own. They loved us, that was all Gail and I needed.

I heard twigs crack behind me and when I turned I could only see 2 silver eyes in the darkness of the woods. Only one person in all of Lupine Ridge had silver eyes. Connor emerged from the darkness.

"I couldn't sleep" I said. "I know" he replied and sat beside me by the water. I wanted to ask him so many questions. I wanted to know everything about him. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded. "How did you get this scar?" I ran my finger over the scar that goes across his face. He looked at me. "I was 11 years old, my father decided it was time I learned how to fight" he replied. "Where was your mom?" I asked. "She ran off and left me here with him. She never came back" he replied. "I'm sorry" I said. "Don't be" he answered right back. "It made me who I am now" he added.

He stood up and took his clothes off. "Come" he reached out his hand to me. I was confused. I stripped myself of my clothes and took his hand. We walked to the top of the waterfall. I looked down and swallowed. It was high. I never thought to jump down from here. He looked at me, still holding my hand. "Are you ready?" He asked. My grip on his hand tightened. We jumped.

I felt the warm water brush against my skin as I went under. I came up and began laughing but I soon stopped when I realized Connor wasn't holding my hand anymore. "Connor?" I called. I looked around. "Connor?!" I called again. I started looking underwater this time. Maybe he hurt himself and fell unconscious. I didn't see him. I swam back to the surface. "Connor!" I called once more. Then I saw his silver eyes from behind the falls. I swam there. Once I got there he helped me up. "You asshole! Don't you ever do that again!" I screamed. "Worried much?" He replied. I just rolled me eyes at him. He took my hand again. "I won't let go this time. I promise" he said. "Come on. I want to show you something" he added. Underneath the waterfall was a cave. It went on for a while. He stopped. "This is beautiful". We came to a part in the cave where the top opened up to the full moon and there were crystals within the walls of the cave that lit up a bright blue. It illuminated the entire cave. "They only light up like this when the moon is full" he said. I was in complete awe of this place and to know that I never discovered it. "So do you take all your dates here?" I joked. "Only the ones who are to become my mate" he smiled knowing a wolf has only 1 mate his entire life. I felt my face become warm, I was blushing. How could this be happening? At one point in time I hated Connor Slaughter and here I am now blushing? What is going on!

"How about you say we go back to bed now" he said. "Sounds good" I answered. He never let go of my hand just as he promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Connor Slaughter wasn't as monstrous as everyone thought he was. Or maybe that's what he wanted people to think.

We got back to his tent. "Didn't you ever think of making something more permanent for yourself?" I asked. "Well maybe now I will." He winked at me

He began to undress himself and the only way I could see is because the moon lit up the features of his body and it drove me crazy. It was like the Gods themselves crafted Connor Slaughter. He noticed I was staring and he stood still for a moment. "Do you like what you see?" He asked as he walked toward me. He was a man of steel but he was beautiful. His erection began to poke at my belly. "Connor, I'm sorry" I breathed out. "No. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. The way you look right now..." he trailed off. He began to undress me and I began to tense. "Do you trust me?" He asked. I wanted to say no but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Is it because I did trust him? I nodded my head. I was nude in front of him, I wanted to cover my body but I didn't feel the need to. He's already seen me.

Our eyes locked. Even as he sat me on the edge of the bed, I stared up at him. I could fully admire his length at this angle. He got down on his knees in front of me. He spread my legs, I became nervous. "Relax" he demanded. I took a deep breath and let it out. He abruptly pulled me in closer. He never took his eyes off mine. Then he placed my legs over his shoulders. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer at this point. He smirked at me and then instantly his tongue was inside me. I threw my head back in pleasure. He then added a few fingers. I moaned as he darted them in and out. His tongue never stopped, I was at his mercy. My hands involuntarily grabbed his hair out of the way so I could see him. Those silver eyes pierced at me. He groaned. I threw my head back again. His fingers and his tongue quickened their pace. My moans became louder and louder as my body rode his face. I climaxed so hard that my body felt like dozens of fireworks were ripping through it. It lasted a while and Connor enjoyed watching every moment of it. He licked his lips and his fingers and started trailing little kisses on my belly, my chest and my neck. When he got to my neck he bit it lightly. His was over me and inches from my face. Those silver eyes stared into my soul as I instantly rolled over him, holding his hands above his head. He groaned. I slammed my lips on his. His tongue crept into my mouth and I welcomed it with mine. I could tell he was frustrated as he fought my hands and bit my lip. I pulled away and our breathing was erratic. He just stared at me and I realized I was falling for him but then I remembered he was Connor Slaughter, Caydens Father.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't do this." He said. Thank God he said something. This was great but I wasn't ready to mate with him yet. He lightly moved out from under me and got up. Maybe it was something I did? "Did I..?" He wouldn't let me finish. "No. You were perfect. I just. I can't. I'm not ready to.." he stopped. He became frustrated with himself and walked out. I heard him change and run off into the forest.

It was at least noon and I woke up alone. Connor never returned. What could have upset him so much?

I decided to get going. I had to do inventory at the bar today and make sure the place was decent for tonight.

When I got there Gail was already inside taking inventory. "Well Good Afternoon Mrs" she said. Gail was the only one who tried to find some humor in this whole situation with Connor. She kept me sane. "So how was he?" She winked. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell" I answered. "Yea, I know. That's why I asked you" she laughed. I threw a towel at her.

Cayden crossed my mind. I wondered where he was now. If maybe I had crossed his mind too? Then I realized I had fallen for them. I was in love with Connor and Cayden. It was sick I know. To be in love with a father and son. But my fate had been chosen for me already.

A few days had passed and I haven't seen or heard from Connor. I was worried. Worried about Connor Slaughter? Maybe he just needed a break. Or maybe it was something I did? I had to find out.

After I closed the bar for the night I headed home to the compound. Wait. Home? Did I really just say home? It's where I've been staying lately so yea I guess it was. I asked Connors half bloods if they'd seen him and they also seemed worried. They said it was unlike Connor to be away for this long without a word. I left my things at the tent and changed form. Only a born wolf can track someone's scent but no other wolf cared enough to find Connor. All the true wolves in this town hated Connor and would celebrate his death.

I ran for hours through the woods trying to find Connor. When I finally decided to turn around I caught his scent and I could tell he was hurt. I ran as fast as I could.

I tracked his scent to a cave beside the mountain. I stopped at the entrance and I could hear Connors faint heartbeat. I changed back into human form and I walked into the cave. It was cold and wet. The smell of blood flooded the air. I was hoping it wasn't Connors.

When I finally found Connor he was in human form covered in his own blood on the floor. He was all cut up and beaten badly. I immediately ran to him. "Connor! Connor it's me." I tried to wake him. He was unconscious. I'm not even sure he could see me his eyes were swollen shut. I put my hands on his face. He jerked. "Connor. It's okay. It's Angelina. I'm gonna get you outta here" I reassured him. He was chained up by his neck like a dog. "Who did this to you?" I asked. "Hurry. He'll... come back..." he managed to say. I yanked the chain out of the wall. He couldn't even stand up. I put his arm over me and held him up as we walked out. He was heavy but I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him behind.

As we exited the cave I heard someone laugh behind us. He stepped on the chain hanging from Connors neck and Connor fell to the floor. "Who are you?!" I growled. It was a man, he was a true wolf but not one I'd ever seen in Lupine Ridge. He was an old wolf maybe in his late 50's about 6 ft tall and he was blind in his right eye. "Don't let me ask you again!" I growled again. Then I heard Connor. "Angelina...run" he breathed out. "Run. Please" he said again. "I'm not leaving you" I replied. "Isn't that cute... Romeo and Juliet. Pathetic. He's dying. Now you're going to die too" he laughed as he changed form. Anger ripped through me and I instantly changed form.

He lunged at me but I managed to move out of the way. The neck. Go for the neck Angelina. I ran toward him and we clashed. He bit onto my shoulder and ripped what he grabbed. While trying to grab his neck I got his ear and ripped it off. He got a hold of my arm and pulled me by it. His teeth crushed the bone. I whimpered but kept fighting. We were both bloody. "Leave her alone! This is... this is between you and I" Connor managed to yell while choking on his blood. Time was running out. He was dying. I lunged at the attacked once more and finally got his neck. I didn't bite down hard enough and he got away. Fuck. I could tell I hurt him by the way he held his head but at this point he wouldn't survive the fight like that and ran off into the woods.

I changed back into human form and I ran over to Connor who was almost motionless on the floor. "Connor you have to change right now!" I demanded. I could tell he we trying by the way he groaned. He wasn't strong enough. "Connor you need to try harder!" I yelled. He looked up at me. I could barely see his silver eyes. I held him against me. He was cold. A tear escaped my eye. He tried to raise his hand to wipe my tear but I grabbed it and kissed it. "Do this for me" I pleaded as I gently placed my lips on his. I could feel him tense and toss and turn. His body felt like it was on fire against mine. He growled so loud it echoed through the woods and he was in wolf form. He was breathing heavily but came up to me and licked my tears. I smiled. "Let's go home" I can't believe I said it again. Well, it is my home now I guess. I changed into wolf form and we ran home.

Connors half bloods rejoiced his return. I told him I'd meet him in bed considering I was beyond exhausted. He came in as I was cleaning my wounds in the bathroom. He took the towel from my hand and gently wiped my wound. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. He wiped a spot that stung and I inhaled through my teeth. "I'm sorry" he said and he leaned in and kissed it. I looked at him. He was fully healed by now. I moved his hair out of his face. Our eyes locked instantly. I traced my fingers over the scars on his face. He tensed. I kissed his chest, cause that's where I could reach without tippy toeing. I placed my hand behind his neck making his lean toward me. I kissed his neck, his cheek, and then his lips. He pulled me in against him and held tight. He kissed me passionately. Almost losing him tonight made me think about what it would be like without him. Yes I hated the situation that brought us together. Yes I wanted my life to be different but there was something about him. He made me feel things I've never felt before.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked over to the bed, his lips never leaving mine. I was completely nude but he just had jeans on. He was on top as we laid on the bed. His fingers running over every inch of my body. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts and even with jeans on I could still feel his erection pulsating against me. He kissed my breasts and he caresses them. I pushed him off of me just so that he was on his knees in front of me on the bed. I began to unbutton his jeans. He grabbed my hands and stopped me. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. I wasn't sure if I really wanted this or we were just in the moment. "I want you to love me before I take you" he added. I thought about it for a moment. He took his hands off mine and buttoned up his pants. "That's what I thought" he said and got up and walked away. Before I could say anything he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke he was beside me. I felt relieved. He was facing me and I just couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful. I softly traced the new scars. They were healed but permanent. He opened his eyes, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Yes. I'll be even better once I find out who that motherfucker is" he replied. " I'm going to have Matthew keep an eye on you just in case the bastard comes back. But I'll come pick you up tonight" he added and smiled.

And then I remembered. "Connor, the man who took you. He was the same guy I ran off the road trying to miss that night!" I said. "Do you know who he is?" He asked. I shook my head. "You?" I asked him. "No, but I'm going to find out" he said as he sat up putting his pants on. I pulled him back onto the bed and I pressed my lips against his. I caressed his face as our tongues tied. I pulled away "Be careful" I demanded. "Careful's my middle name" he smirked sarcastically. I laughed.

The bar was pretty busy tonight and I had a lot to clean up. It was 3am and I was in the back when I heard someone come in. Fuck I forgot to turn the open sign off. "We're closed! We open again at 5" I yelled. But they didn't leave. I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked toward the front. I didn't see anyone from my angle but they could easily be hiding. I looked to the left and to the right but I didn't see anyone. I turned back around and I almost stabbed Cayden! I dropped the knife. "Is that how you greet all your customers?" He smiled. I laughed. He held his arms open awaiting a hug. I hugged him and he held me tightly. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I held him. "I can't leave you here Angelina. You deserve more than this. You can leave with me. Tonight. You never have to look back" he said. I looked at him. Those beautiful blue eyes staring down at me with hope. "I can't. I..." he interrupted me. "Maybe this will change your mind" and he slammed his lips on mine. He tasted sweet just as I remembered. But this was wrong. In so many ways but before I could pull away Connor threw him across the bar. Cayden got up and his eyes lit up a fiery blue instantly. Connor growled at him ready to pounce. They lunged at each other began biting and clawing whatever they could get a hold of. They were wrecking the place. If I didn't stop them soon they'd knock the roof off this place. They were both bloody. They pulled apart for a second and I managed to place myself in between them. "Stop it! Stop this right now!" I growled. They both growled at each other. They were getting ready to pounce again. "I'm not fucking kidding!" I yelled. They calmed down but never took their eyes off of one another. "Why was he touching you? Who is he?" Connor said through his teeth. He looked at me awaiting an answer. "He's Lucindas son. He's your son Connor" I said. "No. Theres no way" Connor exhaled. "How long have you known?" He asked me. "Since he got here" I admitted. I could see the anger build up in his eyes. His rage could kill Cayden at this point. I turned to Cayden. "Go. Please" I begged. "I'm not leaving without you" he replied. Connor heard him and growled. "You don't understand. Cayden, please go" I begged again. "What about what we had. That was real" Cayden replied and Connor couldn't hold it any longer. He lunged at Cayden, he got him on the floor. He was tearing him apart and Cayden had no chance. I ran over to them. I held Connors face. He only wanted Cayden dead at this point. "Connor. I will never forgive you if you kill him!" I yelled. He didn't even flinch. "Connor... Connor. I...I love you" I whispered to him. He stopped instantly. He got up, looked at me and left.

Luckily Cayden was still alive. "You know what you have to do" I said. He nodded. He changed. His wounds healed fairly quick. "Did you say you love him?" Cayden asked. "I thought you hated him. You told me just the thought of having to be his mate made you sick. And you love him?" He added. "Cayden. I didn't expect to. It just happened. He's not what he seems" I said in Connors defense. "He's a monster Angelina. He can only hide it for so long" he said. Maybe he was right. All of us in Lupine Ridge know what Connor Slaughter is capable of. He took my hand. "My offer still stands. Leave with me" he asked. I looked at him. "There is nothing I would love more than that... but... I can't. I've got the bar here and Gail, John and Claire..." he interrupted me. "What about me?. I... I love you Angelina" he said. I stood in shock. This is why he came back for me. Why did he have to come here. Why does he have to be so perfect. I don't deserve him, this crap town doesn't deserve him.

"Cayden. You're too good for this place, you don't belong here." I said. "But you belong with me" he replied. I placed my hand on his face. He closed his eyes. "You should go" I said. Hope left his eyes. He turned for the door. He looked back and then he was gone. I'm sorry Cayden.


	13. Chapter 13

I knew that this time was the last time. I knew he wouldn't return. He's endured too much already. He started his motorcycle and waited a few moments as if I'd change my mind. Then he took off.

I returned home and Connor wasn't there. He needed time to cool off. I understood that.

It was a cool night and I decided to take a walk to the waterfall. I was torn between Connor and Cayden but I made my bed already and I had to sleep in it. I wanted my life to be so different. I wanted to go to college and fall in love with a nice boy. Get married have children. I didn't want my life to be defined by a deal.

I finally arrived at the waterfall. I sat on the edge and dipped my feet in. The water was cool. I didn't want to think right now. I just wanted to remember good memories. Immediately Connor flooded my thoughts.

I jumped in and the cool water shocked me at first but after a few seconds the sensation went away.

I dove down and when I came back to the surface I could see two silver eyes in the distance. As I swam back to the edge he came into focus. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him or if I should say anything at all.

He stood up and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and smiled at him. He handed me my clothes and we walked back home. He was silent but I could tell he was upset by the way his jaw tightened.

We finally arrived back to our place and I tried to avoid talking. I wasn't ready, I wasn't sure what I'd say to him. He sat on the bed. "I understand why you didn't tell me about Cayden" he said. "No one has to tell me I'm a monster, I already know what I am" he added. I stayed silent. "Did you and him..." his silver eyes shot at me and he raised an eyebrow. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to answer him. I was afraid of the consequences it would bring. "Did we?" I was playing stupid. "Did you fuck him?!" He yelled. "...yes..." I hesitated. She shot up and began wrecking the entire room. He turned the entire room upside down. He punched the mirror I brought here and got a fairly large piece stuck in his hand. He hissed at the pain. I walked over to him. When I touched his hand he recoiled from me. "Let me see it" I demanded. I gently pulled the piece out of his hand and wrapped it so the bleeding would stop. "You knew. You knew you were going to be mine and you let another man come in between your legs" he was upset. "I was scared. I was looking for a way out! You can't be upset at me for doing something that you've done every night before up until a few nights ago!" I yelled. He grabbed my hands tightly. "I just fucked those women they didn't mean a fucking thing to me. But I do care about you. More than I expected to" he said through his teeth. "You still knew about our deal then! What makes you so different?!" I replied. "Are you in love with him?" He asked me. I pulled my hands away and turned away from him. I started cleaning up the mess he made. "Answer me!" He growled. "It doesn't matter anymore" I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "It does to me" he said angrily. "Let go of me" I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip on me. "Answer me" he demanded. "I did...but that was before I got to know you Connor" I said. "I meant what I said the other night. I've fallen for you. I can't explain how or why I just have" I added.


	14. Chapter 14

**How do you think it's going? Please leave your opinion in the comments below. Thanks!**

He just stared at me. A few moments went by in silence. "Please say something" I begged. "Angelina, I have only ever loved 1 woman and look what happened. I wouldn't know how to love you. Love is not something I'm capable of. It's not an emotion I possess" he said. "But you do. You just don't see it" I moved his hair out of his face and kissed his chest. He lifted my chin so that I'd face him. "I wasn't built to love. I was built to destroy" he said and then walked out. I was left standing there, questioning if he could ever love me the way I loved him.

After I cleaned up, I laid in bed for hours staring at the ceiling. He never returned and it worried me. Right when I finally fell asleep I felt him lay next to me. Wait. That wasn't his scent. By the time I realized it wasn't him the attacker was on top of me and had his hands around my throat. "I'm back bitch" he said as I gasped for air. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me" he added. When I got a decent look at his face I knew it was the man from the other night. I tried fighting him off but he was too strong. He let go of my neck, flipped me over and held my hands behind my back with one of his. I kicked and screamed and he broke my arm. "Get the fuck off me!" I threatened. I could hear him unzip his pants with the other hand. "Oh. I will when I'm done with you sweetheart!" He laughed. I could feel his hot breath on my back and tears fell from my eyes. "Hold still you little bitch!" He yelled as I felt a blow to my face. All of a sudden he was gone. Connor had tackled him to the floor and I scrambled to the corner of the tent. Connor had the upper hand since he was already in wolf form but the attacker wasn't giving up the fight. He slashed Connor across the face with his claws. Connor gave a swipe and cut open the attackers belly and then bit down onto his neck. The attacker laughed as he choked on his own blood but soon his laughs turned to screams as Connor began to eat him.

I was terrified and I was crying uncontrollably at this point. When I looked up Connor was in front of me, his face bloody from the slash. He got down on his knees. "Angelina. I'm here" he tried to comfort me. He tried to touch me but I moved further away. "Angelina. I would never hurt you. You do know that... Trust me" he added. He sat on the floor beside me. "Come here" he held out his arms. I hesitated but laid my head on his chest. His body was burning hot and he smelled of fear and anger. What did he fear?

He lifted me and brought me to our bed. He grabbed what was left of the attacker and dragged him outside. He mumbled something to one of his half bloods and I could hear him yelling at them. He was furious that they didn't keep a closer eye on me and that they'd left me unattended.

He came back into the tent and walked toward the bathroom to wash the dried up blood off his face. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?" He asked. I shook my head. "How's your face?" I asked. "It'll heal for the most part. Just another trophy" he smiled. It wasn't funny. He could've really got hurt, or worse. He laid beside me. He gestured me to put my head on his chest and so I did. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here" he said. Those silver eyes looking at me. "If I had gotten here a second later" he was beating himself up. "Who was he?" I asked. "Wild Joe. He used to be the alpha of Lupine Ridge before I challenged him. It drove him insane. So when I became alpha I banished him from Lupine Ridge. This was his way of getting revenge" he replied. "He was Carters older brother right?" I asked. He nodded.

I watched him as he fell asleep, he looked so at peace. He must've been through so much and it made me sad knowing that I once thought he was an absolute monster. He has good in him, even if we won't admit to it. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It put me to sleep like a lullaby.

He never left my side that night.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun came into the tent and woke me. I turned to look at Connor who was already staring. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I wondered how long he laid there watching me. "I'm okay. How's your face?" I said. "How does it look?" He asked. I looked at his scar but his beauty captivated me. "Beautiful" I couldn't believe the word came out of my mouth. I just called Connor Slaughter beautiful. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "You have no idea" he said as he gently traced my lower lip with his thumb and lightly pressed his lips against mine.

It's been almost a month since I became Connors mate even though we never mated but only we knew that. As the days went by I realized more and more that I was head over heels for him. I just wish he felt the same way. I wouldn't tell him how I felt because I didn't want to be rejected again.

Connor promised to pick me up from the bar every night. I had 20 minutes left til closing when he walked in. He never showed me any form of affection in public, he just sent me a smile and walked over to his usual table where his half bloods were sitting. As I was cleaning the bar table Haley walked over to Connor. She was basically known as the town whore and one of Connors former fucks. She eyed me as she put her hands on him and I could feel the anger within me build. I eavesdropped on their conversation with my wolf hearing. She was flirting with him but he wasn't budging. She eyed me again as she sat on his lap. "How about we go out back, for old time sake?" She asked him. My heart throbbed in my throat and my claws emerged. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into her fucking throat and rip her apart. "Not tonight Haley" Connor replied to her. She moved his hair and kissed his neck. I could hear her whisper to him "Come on baby. I'll make it worth your while". Connor showed no interest in her but she was persistent, she wanted a reaction out of me. She licked his lips and he moved his head away. She grabbed his face and put her lips on his. I was on fire. The last thing I remembered was jumping over the bar counter, lunging at her and then I was on top of her. We were both in wolf form but she was no true wolf and stood no chance. I just remember wanting to dismember her for even touching him. Connor plucked me off and pulled me away from her. She was bloody and on the floor. Fuck. I'll have to clean that up. I kept trying to loosen his grasp just so that I could give her one good last swipe. "Matt! Close up the bar tonight" he yelled to his half blood as he dragged me out.

He sat me in his pick up truck and put the key in the ignition. As he tried to turn the key I instantly felt the need to mark what was mine. I straddled him in the front seat and he was stunned. Our lips crashed and he welcomed my tongue into his mouth as I had my arms around him. He had his hands around my waist and they quickly moved down and tightly grabbed my ass. I could hear him groan as I kissed him. I was crazed and wanted everyone to know what was mine. Connor Slaughter was mine and I was going to have him. Now. He pulled away from me momentarily and ripped my shirt. I could hear the buttons bounce off the windows. Our breathing was heavy as his mouth moved to my chest. He kissed and licked everywhere he could reach. The mirrors of his pick up were all fogged up from all the heat we were emitting. I pushed him aggressively back onto his seat. His eyes were piercing white and they could burn through me at this point. I unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock out of his pants. I was ready to take him. I wanted to take him. He couldn't catch his breath. "Wait" he managed. I began to stroke his cock with my hands and he threw his head back and groaned. He put his hands over mine and moved them faster. He was taking in all this pleasure and it pleasured me even more to watch him. "Mmm" he said. His eyes locked with mine. "Angelina. This isn't right. It's not how I wanted our first time to be" he stopped me. "Your mouth says no but uhm" I looked down gesturing to his incredibly large erection. "He. Doesn't always know what's best for him" he replied. "Maybe I could convince him otherwise" I said seductively. I sat in the passenger seat and took his cock in my hands but before I could put him in my mouth he stopped me again. "Angelina. Once I start I won't be able to stop" he said. "Then don't" I replied. "Not now. Not here" he added as he put his cock back in his pants. I've never been more disappointed. Connor was the one thing I wanted more than anything and he was depriving me of it. I put whatever was left of my ripped up shirt back on and we were on our way home. We drove in complete silence. All I kept thinking was that somehow he was going to pay for this.


	16. Chapter 16

Was I wrong for being furious with him? I just wanted HIM. Was that too much to ask?

We arrived home. He put the car in park and I reached for the door handle to get out but he pulled me back. "You have no idea what you're worth do you." He said. "Connor. Why can't you feel for me the way I feel for you ?" I asked. He looked away and I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I walked over to the drivers side and he was already standing there. "Answer me!" I shoved him. "What are we doing then?! What do you want from me?!" I yelled as I hit his chest with my hands and a tear strolled down my cheek. "Answer me god dammit!" He held my hands so that I couldn't hit him anymore. His eyes locked on mine. "Love only brings pain Angelina. That's why I made my deal with YOU. I was sure you could NEVER love me..." he explained. I did hate him. I hated his fucking guts. I would have preferred to rot in hell over becoming his mate but things have changed. "But I'm in love with you. Can't you see that" I replied. "I'm undeserving of your love" he said. "Whether your deserve it or not. You have it. Why do you keep fighting me?" I asked. "Nothing good can come from loving me Angelina. I have nothing to offer you" he said and he walked into our tent. He left me out in the ocean, without a paddle. Why couldn't he understand that he was enough for me? My single desire had no desire in me.

I slept facing away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears. Why did I love the only man who could not love me in return. This was new to me just as it was to him but I accepted it. I accepted him.

I woke up and he was in the shower. I stretched and looked around as if the walls carried answers. I got up and threw some clothes on. When I turned around there he was. Nothing but a towel around his waist, wet hair, water dripping off his God like body, and his eyes staring right at me. I was getting wet just looking at him and soon he would catch the scent of my desire in the air. He was teasing me and I could only hold out for so long. I licked my lips and in an instant he was in front of me. He didn't touch me, he just stared. Then he leaned in closer. I got close enough just to let our lips barely brush against each other and then I bit my lip. I moved my mouth to his ear and gently licked it. "Two can play at this game" I whispered to him. This way my form of punishment for him and it was only going to get worse.

Gail invited me to take a night off and check out the new club in town. At first I told her I couldn't but I realized I needed it. I needed to get my mind off of things.

She picked me up around 11pm and we headed back to her place so she could hand me some clothes. Considering I had none fit for the occasion. Gail handed me a few things but none fit my taste. Lastly she pulled out a black leather dress. It was honestly the only thing I liked so far. I tried it on and it looked great. I had a pair of old black heels to go with it. I decided to leave my hair down and soon after we arrived at the club. It was called the Siren. I wasn't much for the nightlife but Gail insisted since we rarely spend any time together. The only nightlife I knew was running through the woods during the full moon, that's when I felt most at peace. The smell of the damp grass, the wildness called to me in a way that no other human could understand. The other person that felt the same was Connor.

I refused to let Connor get the better part of my night and took a few shots to force him out of my mind. Gail and I danced all night long and I had not one care in the world. The club was dark with the occasional strobe light that flickered. I had about six drinks before I stopped counting, or was it seven? Who cares. In the glimmer of the light I saw a face I recognized but when I walked closer they were gone. Then I looked around and saw them by the door, I ran to the door trying not to stumble over. I was outside and there was just a few smokers but that's all. I knew I saw him. I swear it was him. It was Cayden.

When I turned for the door Connor was there. How hard I bumped into him I almost knocked myself over but he caught me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "We're going home. Now" he demanded as he grabbed my arm. "No I'm not." I pulled away. I walked around him and back into the club. I took another shot or two before I realized he came in. The only way I knew was his scent. It instantly aroused me. I took another shot. No. Tonight will not be about him.

I met Gail back at the dance floor. "Connors here" she said. "He's staring at you Ang" she added. I ignored her. I closed my eyes and let the music move me. "Wanna dance sweet thing?" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and it wasn't anyone I knew. Must've been a guy just passing through. "No thanks" I replied but he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. "Did you hear me? I said no" I said but he smelled of way too much alcohol and I realized he was definitely beyond drunk. I pushed him away and turned back to Gail. He slapped my ass. "Come on sugar tits" he laughed. Before I even got to punch the scumbag in his face, Connor had already done it. The man fell to the floor and Connor lifted him by his shirt as he gave him another punch. The man was out cold but Connor kept punching. Our blows could kill a human and he was so filled with rage that he didn't care.

I grabbed his arm away. "Connor stop!" I yelled over the music. He pulled his arm back and gave him another punch. "You're going to kill him!" I yelled again. He was relentless. I knew he wouldn't stop so I slapped him with whatever kind of strength I had at this point. He snapped out of it but I was so furious that I just left. "Get home safe" I said to Gail as I was on my way out.

Connor had no self control. He would kill and be proud of it.

I began walking home which honestly I didn't even know how I managed to do. After a mile or so I couldn't take walking in the heels so I took them off. It was a little chillier than I expected but my body was still hot from the anger. A car pulled up beside me and I knew by the sound it was Connors pick up truck. He rolled down the window. "Angelina. Get in" he demanded. "Leave me alone" I replied. I was so busy that I missed a step and fell on the ground. Connor immediately pulled over and got out of the car to help me up. "Come on. Let's get home" he said as he swept me up off the floor. I rested my head on his chest and it's the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt the car come to a stop. He parked it, walked around, lifted me from the front seat and carried me to bed. "I can walk" I mumbled. "I know" he replied. He laid me on the bed gently. He leaned over just to kiss my cheek but I pulled him back in and kissed his lips. Connor must've had a drink or two himself because he tasted like whiskey. He slipped his tongue between my lips and I welcomed his tongue with mine. I wanted him so bad.

I felt his warm hand caress my leg, then it moved up to my thigh. I moaned when his fingers entered me. I put my hand on his and pushed them in harder and faster. I bit his bottom lip as another moan escaped me. If this was as much of Connor Slaughter I was going to get then I'd take whatever I could get. He kissed me passionately. Intertwining his tongue with mine. He rubbed my clit with his thumb as he penetrated me. God it felt so good. It made me think what it would be like with him inside me. For now I'd pretend he was. I was so close to coming. I could feel my thighs clenching together. I grabbed his hands tight as I climaxed. I moaned as my toes curled and my orgasm ripped through me. I couldn't catch my breath as he kissed my lips once more. "Thank you" I said. He was breathing heavy too. He leaned in and whispered. "That one was for me."


	17. Chapter 17

What did he mean? I was obviously the one on the pleasure receiving end. He undressed himself and got into bed with me. He gestured for me to put my head on his chest and as always, I complied. He put his arm around me and I threw my leg over his. He kept me safe and warm for the rest of the night.

When the sunrise came it brought out the white streaks in Connors hair and the little patch of white he had in his beard. He was beautiful. I moved the hair from his face and he woke. "Well Good Morning" he said. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked. "Only the good parts" I smirked. "Are you hungry? We should hunt" he said. I was completely taken off guard only because hunting was an intimate act for wolves and Connor has never asked me to hunt with him. Wolves usually only hunt with mates and family. I downplayed my excitement. "Good idea. I'm starving" I smiled.

We managed to corner a buck. He was fairly young but gave us a good chase and tasted absolutely delicious. As wolves we try to hunt as often as we can to control the population. I always respect the animal we kill, it's almost tradition to give thanks to an animal that is going to feed you. Just as we finished I wiped my face and turned to look at Connor. He had blood all over his face that dripped down his chin. For some reason seeing him like that, so primal and untamed aroused me.

I could hear the waterfall in the distance. "How about a swim?" I asked. ""I definitely need to cool off" he said. When we got to the waterfall I dove straight in. The water was cool and the blood around me made me realize I must've had blood on my face too. Connor was beside me. "So how was it?" He asked. "Incredible. I'm so full" I laughed. We swam around for a little bit more and then got out to try ourselves off. Connors body temperature was always hot so the water evaporated on him quickly.

It would be getting dark soon and I had to head to the bar and prepare for the night. "I have to go" I said. "Wait. I have something to show you" he replied. "I've seen it already" I smirked. "No not that" he laughed. "Come" he put his hand out for me to grab, I took a hold.

We walked a little ways up the water fall and I could see a house in the distance. I never came up this far so I never noticed it. As we neared I asked him what it was. "A house" he replied sarcastically. "For who?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Us" he replied. "This is what you've left me in the middle of the night for?" I asked. "I know it's not mu-" he tried to say. "It's beautiful" I interrupted him. I turned to look at him and I hugged him. "Thank you" I mumbled into his chest. His arms were warm around me. "I didn't mind the tent much but you deserve a home. I wanted to wait for the right time" he replied with a smile. I kissed his lips. "It's all yours" he said. "Ours" I said into his neck.

It was a perfect. I've never had a home of my own. I've never had anything that I could call mine except for the bar. I lived with Gail mostly but John and Claire basically raised us. This, this would finally be mine. But I wouldn't be complete until I could call Connor mine.


	18. Chapter 18

It meant so much to me that Connor went out of his way to do this. He didn't have to and it made me wonder why he would. I wasn't promised anything when agreeing to become Connors mate. Well except for the fact that I needed to provide a son for him.

When I'd fall asleep he'd go over and work on the house so I could move in as soon as possible. Would be move in with me? Or did he just want me to leave the compound? The thought made me sad. He held my hand tight as we were walked back to the compound. "Connor" I called. He looked at me. "Will you be moving in with me?" I asked. "Only if you want me to" he answered. "Well, do YOU want to?" I asked. He hesitated. "I'll be really busy in the upcoming weeks. Whenever I have the time, I'll be there" he said. I wasn't happy with his answer but what could I do? I was in love with a man who couldn't love me.

We just arrived home and I thought it'd be a good idea to give John and Claire a visit. I haven't send them since I became Connors... I couldn't finish the sentence. Connors what? What exactly was I? What were we?

"Hey, do you think I can use the car?" I asked him. "Yea sure" he threw me the keys. "Just don't run off any hills" he said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to bring it back in one piece" I replied. "I wasn't talking about the car" he winked. I smiled at him, got dressed and hopped into the pick up.

John and Claire welcomed me with open arms and love, as they always did. They were so surprised to see me and they seemed so worried about me. Claire warmed up some of her delicious beef stew for me. It was just as good as I remembered. "How's he treating you darling?" Claire asked. "He's not what he makes himself out to be. He's different. It's nothing like I expected" I replied. They both looked at each other in complete disbelief of what just came out of my mouth. "Child, are you feeling well?" John asked. "You guys don't believe me" I stated. "I know how crazy it sounds, but it's true. There's a good man behind that mask" I added. "You do know that if you ever have a problem you are more than welcome to come stay here. This is your home" Claire smiled. "Thank you" I replied. John and Claire are two of the many reasons I agreed to Connors deal. They're like my parents and I would do anything to keep them safe and happy. I wanted to clean the dishes but Claire insisted that she'd do them. "Well, I have to get to the bar. I'll be opening soon" I said. "It was great to see you guys" I added. "It's always a pleasure my dear. You are always welcome here" John answered. "I promise I won't wait this long next time to visit again" I said. They hugged me and I was off.

It was just another busy night for Gail and I at the bar. Before closing she ran off to meet her boyfriend, yep that's right you heard me. She was finally dating someone. She told me she'd stay and help me clean up but I reassured her that Connor would be here soon. By the time I remembered I had his car Gail was gone. Connor came in as I was locking up. "I'm so sorry. I forgot I had the car" I apologized. "It's alright. How was he bar tonight? Everyone behave?" He asked. "Yes, unfortunately" I teased. I didn't want him to behave. I wanted him to want me. I wanted him to need me. He walked over to me and kissed me. He was so tall I had to look up at him. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Not quite yet" he replied. I was confused. The bar was all clean and everyone had gone home. He lifted me onto the bar table and began to take off my pants. He put my legs on the bar and spread them. "What are you do-" I tried to say and then he showed me exactly what he was doing. His tongue licked me like he had been starving and it felt so damn good. I ran my fingers through his hair as his tongue made my toes curl. I bit my lip as a few moans escaped me. His tongue moved faster and I could feel myself gripping the table for dear life, afraid my orgasm would blow me away. My breathing was out of control and I may have cracked the table. "Oh god!" I yelled. I came so hard that my moan echoed through the bar. He licked his lips and put my pants back on. "Now I'm ready to go. I've had my fill" he winked. It took me a few moments to catch my breath and my toes were still tingling. As I grabbed my things I could tell that I really did break off pieces of the table.

We got into his pick up and we're on the way home. Just looking at Connor made me feel things I've never felt before. I've never felt like this about anyone and it hurt me that he didn't feel the same way. Was there more I could do? Was there something I could say? I've already said I love you once. What more could there be? He got what he asked for. He got me, now why could I have him in return?

We finally got home. I threw my hair in a ponytail and undressed myself. I got into bed and he jumped in the shower. Should I talk to him about this now? I don't want him to feel like I'm pushing him. I just want to know where we were going? If this was just going to be fun or was there something else. Did he feel anything for me. I wondered if he even had a sexual desire for me. He only did the things he did, for me. To keep me happy, but I wanted more. I want him to be happy, with me.

He dried off and slipped into bed. He put his arms tight around me and kissed my neck. "Connor?" I said. "Hm?" He replied. "What are we doing?... I mean, what are we?" I asked. He exhaled. "Angelina, I told you I'm no good for you" he replied. "Why, why cant you let me decide that?" I asked. He shot up. "Because the last time I let someone decide. I lost them" he replied. "The only way you'll lose me is if you don't tell me what you want . Right now" I couldn't believe I was giving him an ultimatum. He stared at me as if he didn't hear what I said. "I can't keep doing this" I said as I got out of bed. "I need to know." I added. "What is it that you want exactly?" He asked. I looked down. "I want more than this... I want the man I love. I want you" I replied.

I could hear a car speeding down the gravel road outside. It stopped and Gail rushed in. "Ang, Johns in the hospital. We have to go. Now!" She begged. I threw on anything I could grab and took one last look at Connor before I got into the car and we pulled away. I could feel my heart breaking...


	19. Chapter 19

We got to the hospital and I wiped a tear from my eye. We basically ran up to Johns room. When we got there John was unconscious but it didn't stop Claire from leaving his side. Claire saw us and gestured that she would come out to talk to us.

She stepped out into the hallways and hugged us tightly. I tried not to cry but Gail was sobbing and it made me sob. Claire wiped our tears and told us not to cry. "What happened" Gail asked. "He had a heart attack while he was on the tractor. He fell off and hit his head pretty hard. He's in a coma" she hesitated. "They're not sure if or when he's going to wake" she added. "Can I speak to him? Just for a few minutes" I begged. "Of course sweetheart" she put her hand on my shoulder. I walked into his room and closed the door gently behind me. I sat in the chair by his bedside and took his hand in mine. They were cold and rough, not like I remember. "John. You have to wake up. You can't leave like this, not without saying goodbye" I said. His face was pale and he had a big bruise on the right side of his head. "John, you've been my father for the past 10 years. This can't be it" I started to cry. I put my head on his hand and I held it. "I'm so lost John. I need you. I need you to tell me what to do. Am I doing the right thing?" I added. I stayed with him all night. Gail couldn't face him, not like he was and Claire came in and out, trying to keep herself busy.

Before I knew it 7am came around. Claire stood half asleep on the other side of John. "Claire, you've had a long night. Go and get some rest. I'll be here, If anything changes I'll call you" I said to her. I could tell she was absolutely exhausted. I know she wasn't sure about leaving him by the way she looked at him but she needed rest. She kissed his hand and then his head. "I'll have Gail drive me home. I'm too tired to drive " she said. She took one long look at him before she left. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes. As if their souls were one and she was afraid to separate them.

I dozed off for a little while. Gail was back by the time I woke up. She called me to come out of the room. I kissed Johns forehead and walked out. "I'll be right back" I promised. When I exited the room I realized that Connor was standing across the lobby, leaning on the wall. "He's been here since we got here last night. He told me not to bother you" Gail whispered to me. His eyes met mine. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I felt like I wanted to smile and cry at the same time. But I didn't. I couldn't deal with him right now. I didn't have the energy.

He pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to me. He looked worried. I've never seen Connor Slaughter worried before. He didn't say anything, he just put his arms around me and held me. I tried to hold back the tears but they came pouring down without warning. It felt so good to be held by him. He held me tighter and kissed my head. Why was he doing this to me? Why did he want to hurt me? Why was it so hard for him to tell me how he feels? If he felt anything at all.. I just stood silent, I needed this moment. I needed his comfort.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I would usually just say I'm fine and move on with it but I couldn't lie to him. "No.. I don't know what to do" I sobbed. He moved my hair out of my face as he caressed me. "You must be strong, for him. He needs all the strength he can get now" he answered. "Come, sit down. You need to relax" he said. He sat down and I put my head on his lap. He smelled of wilderness, it made me feel like I was home. I began to doze off but woke myself up. "Angelina. Please, rest. I'll wake you if need be" he reassured me. I smiled at him and placed my head back on his lap. He caressed my hair and I fell asleep.

When I woke Claire was back with John. "How is he?" I asked. "Stable. They want to take him in for some tests" Connor replied. I wiped my eyes. Connor pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. He kissed my lips and for a second I felt safe. That second didn't last long.

Loud beeping was coming from Johns room followed by Claire's screaming. Doctors and nurses rushed into his room and I ran behind them. John was crashing. "Defibrillator!" I heard the doctor yell. Claire was crying hysterically. "Clear" he yelled and he shocked him. Still a flat line. Connor grabbed my hand tight. "Clear!" He yelled again. I could hear the doctor under his breath to John, asking him to hold on. They must've tried several times before finally giving up. I was furious and I couldn't control myself. I ran up to the doctor. "Save him!" I demanded. "I can't. He's already gone" he said. I lifted him by his throat. Tears escaped my eyes without permission. "I won't ask you again" I growled. He couldn't breathe and began squirming. "I... can't...save him" he tried so hard but I didn't care. I wanted him to revive John, otherwise I'd kill all of them in this room. Then I heard Connors voice behind me. "Angelina. Let him go" he begged. I almost found pleasure in seeing the doctor writhe and gasp for air. "Darling please let him go" Claire begged me. "No! He has to save him. He has to!" I yelled and the tears flowed down my cheeks. "He can't die! Do you understand me?!" I screamed. Connor grabbed my wrist. "Let him go" he asked. I dropped him without warning. "Get out" I said. The doctors and nurses ran out, they didn't want to wait for me to ask again. I turned to Connor. "You too" I said. He just stood there. "Don't let me ask you again" I threatened. I could feel my body on fire. I was so angry that I could blow the roof off of the hospital. It would look like a world war. I wanted to tear this place apart so bad. I looked at John and immediately my heart shattered into thousands of pieces. I couldn't stand the pain so I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Connor quickly came behind me and held me tightly as if I'd combust and destroy everything in my way. My knees gave out from under me but he still held on tight. "Let me go" I cried uncontrollably. The pain was ripping through me. "Let me go..." I've never cried so hard in my life.


	20. Chapter 20

Gail held Claire and they both cried beside John. Connor still held me tight. It would take a dozen soldiers to pry me from his grip.

"I can try something" Connor spoke. Claire looked up at him. She knew what he was talking about. "You can't Connor" she said. I was confused. "It's worth a try" he said. "You have no idea what it'll do to you" Claire replied. "What?" I asked. He still held me but now I think I was the one comforting him. He let me go and walked toward John. "It could kill you" Claire said. She frightened me. I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me. "Do you trust me?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and I've never trusted anyone as much as I trusted him. I nodded. "Yes" I replied. He kissed my forehead. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you too" I said to him. I didn't mean to say it, it just escaped my lips. "Never" he replied.

Connor put both hands on Johns chest almost like he was trying to channel something. He was quiet for a few moments and suddenly he hissed through his teeth. He was taking in all of Johns sickness and pain into himself. He was in a lot of pain and I wasn't sure what I should do. Should I stop him? Was this suppose to happen? "Claire" I called. She looked at me with the same uncertainty. Connor started to groan through the pain. My poor warrior. What was happening to him? I took a step toward him and Claire gestured me not to. His knees began to falter but he kept his hands on John. He was on one knee now and breathing heavily. Before I decided I couldn't watch anymore, Johns eyes began to open. Connor was bringing him back to life while killing himself a little. It tore me apart to watch. Claire put her hands over her mouth in shock and Gail looked like she was going to faint.

Connor finally couldn't handle anymore and fell on the floor. I scrambled to my knees beside him. He was completely drained but John was alive. Claire planted kisses all over his face. I looked at Connor. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. He was so tired but he managed to answer me. He grabbed my hand. I sat on the floor beside him. "You could've died" I sounded angry. He smiled. He pushed used whatever strength he had left to sit up. "I love you" he almost whispered. "You're the only thing that makes my life worth living Angelina" he added. It's a good thing I was on the floor because if I was standing, my feet would given out. "What?" I was in complete shock. He chuckled. "You heard me" he answered and held my chin with his hand. I put both my hands on the sides of his face and brought his lips to mine. And in that moment I could never imagine loving another man more than I love Connor Slaughter.

John and Claire watched us and whispered amongst themselves. Gail rolled her eyes and smiled. Connor finally recovered enough energy to stand up. "Connor. Come over here" John said. Connor held my hand tight as he walked toward John. "There's nothing I can ever say that could amount to how thankful I am" he said with a smile. Connor nodded and smiled back at him. Connor waited for me out in the hallway while I spoke to John for a while.

Gail stepped out for a smoke and Claire stayed beside John. "I can't believe you're alive" I smiled. "Alive and kickin' " he moved his legs. We laughed. I looked down not sure about how to start the Connor conversation with him. I know he wasn't fond of Connor but I wanted to know what to do and if what I was doing, was right. Before I said a word he spoke. "You're in love with him aren't you? I can tell by the way you look at him" He said to me. "Angelina, you know he's no good for you" he added. "John, let her be" Claire argued. "No she needs to hear it. You're only going to get hurt sweetheart and I don't want that for you" he said to me. I was speechless. I wasn't sure how to answer him or if I should. "There's good in him John. He just saved your life! Give him a chance! " I replied. "It's only a matter of time darlin', I just don't want to see you go through that. " he answered. "Why can't I be the one to chose who hurts me?! Why doesn't everyone feel that they get to chose for me?" I yelled. I quickly wrapped up our conversation, said my goodbyes to John and Claire and left. I loved John like a father and it hurt me that he wouldn't see what I saw in Connor.

Why was everyone telling me that Connor was no good for me? Shouldn't I be able to make my own choices? A few weeks ago I thought the same but he's shown me a different side to him. A side no one else has ever had the privilege of seeing. A side that no one expected Connor to have. I'll admit, Connor had done some hideous things but I've only ever heard of them. He's done nothing but try and protect me since we've been together. I didn't expect him to prove people wrong and I didn't expect people to trust him. I just wanted them to give him a chance. Just like I did. I guess fearing him is easier than that.

He was sitting down when I exited the room. He sent a smile my way. "Ready to go? You have to be at the bar in an hour" he said. I nodded.

The bar was pretty busy tonight. Gail and I barely had anytime to breathe. When I glanced over at Connor he was at his usual spot and didn't take his eyes off me all night. I threw him a smile every now and then.

It was around 2am and a few guys were becoming belligerent. They asked me for another round of shots but I refused them. "We're paying customers! We demand another round" he managed to say. "Will all due respect. You can even stand on your own two feet" I replied. I had no idea how he was still standing up the way he was swaying back and forth. "How about we go outside and I'll show you where I'll put the third one" he winked. I ignored his nasty comment. "I'm sorry. No more for you guys. Come back tomorrow night" I said. I turned around to grab a towel and he climbed over the bar and smacked my ass. "Just one more round" he winked at me. I grabbed his arm seductively just to spin him around and put him into an arm lock. He yelled in pain. Then I heard Connors voice "I think you guys better get going" he demanded. One of the guys pulled out a knife. I instantly inhaled with worry while Connor seemed amused. He smirked as he gestured the man to come toward him. The man tried to cut him several times when Connor quickly grabbed the knife and stuck it through the mans shoe. The rest of them ran out of the bar. We grabbed them both and threw them out. They both ran off never looking back. "I could use you as a bouncer" I joked. "I think you'll need one" he replied.

We wrapped up around 3am. Connor helped me throw out the trash and clean up for tomorrow while I checked inventory. Gail said Goodnight and had left about 15 minutes ago.

"Ready to go?" He asked. "In a minute" I replied. "I'll go start the car" he added. "Alright" I answered. I couldn't help but think about John. Why couldn't he except the way I felt about Connor like Claire did. Connor wasn't so bad. And then I thought about Cayden. I hope he was doing okay out there in the world. I hoped that he finally got what he deserved, A girl who would love him and much as he loved her. I loved Connor and finally I knew. I knew that he loved me in return. Something I never thought possible.

I closed up the bar and jumped into the truck. He was quiet on the ride home but grabbed my hand and held it. He was so warm and I couldn't wait to get home so that I could lay beside him. He took my hand and kissed it. I figured a way that I could show him my appreciation for what he did today and he couldn't object to it, not now. I let go of his hand just so that I could rub his thigh. It didn't take long for his erection to push against his pants. I unbuckled his belt. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Just drive" I said. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I gave him a smirk before I put all of him in my mouth. He groaned. I used my hands simultaneously as I tasted him. My hand rubbed him up and down as my mouth sucked. I could hear the car pick up speed. He was trying so hard to stay concentrated on driving. I stopped for a moment to lick the head of his penis and he struggled keeping control. The car began to slow and I stopped. "If you stop, I stop" I said. I put him back in my mouth and the car picked up speed again. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. I sucked faster and he bit his lip. "Fuck" he breathed out. I swirled my tongue around the head of his penis again. I could see the glimmer of his bright silver eyes from the occasional passing headlights. I put him back into my mouth and sucked harder and faster. I could hear the car gradually speeding up and I knew he was close to coming orgasming. But before he could finish red and blue lights were flashing behind us. I looked up at him. "You stop. I stop" I reminded him and I licked the tip of him like a lollipop. "Oh fuck." He hit the steering wheel with his hand and floored it. He groaned as I sucked him. One last deep suck and he came. I swallowed every last drop he gifted me with and soon the red and blue lights were nothing more than a dot in the rear view.


	21. Chapter 21

I could tell there was a hunger in him that wasn't satisfied but he tried not to let it show. I've wanted him since the night I promised myself to him but he hesitated every time I put myself out there. I still wanted him just as bad.

He looked at me with his silver eyes and I swear I could melt in the passenger seat. He made my heart race just at the sight of him and when he touched me I felt butterflies. My body did things only he could command. It's like the wildness in him called to me, It tempted the untamed part of me to emerge from the darkness. He was a warrior. He was MY warrior, the one that fought for my heart and fought to protect me at all costs.

We finally reached home and he parked the truck. A second after he turned the car off his lips were on mine. His hand moved up my neck to the back of my head pushing my mouth onto his. He pulled my hair just enough to pull my lips off of his and then he bit my bottom lip. Our tongues danced in a wild rhythm, like they never wanted to be parted. His other hand gently grabbed at my thigh and slowly crept under my shirt. Instantly he ripped my shirt apart and buried his face in between my breasts kissing his way up to my neck and then he bit me gently. It made me moan. He caressed my breasts as he kissed my neck and I held him close while running my fingers through his long hair. "Connor" I moaned in pleasure. I've been longing for him to touch me. He slipped his fingers down my pants and slid them into me. I inhaled at the feeling. He pulled them in and out, over and over. I couldn't control my moans, then he put his mouth over mine to silence me. He moved his fingers faster and faster as he groaned into my mouth. I clenched my thighs as I felt my orgasm take over me. I threw my head back and Connor kissed my neck. When I finally caught my breath I put my held his face and looked into his eyes. "Make love to me" I begged. He steps out of the car, opened my door and took me out of the car and into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his as he kissed me. He walked into our tent and laid me on the bed gently with my legs still around his waist. I started pulling off his shirt and he helped me. He kissed my lips and began trailing kisses down my chest, to my stomach and then stopped when he got to my belly button. He pulled off my pants and with his teeth he removed my panties. I wrapped my legs back around him and pulled him into me. I kissed bit his neck hard and then I rolled my body over him. I held his arms above his head as I rubbed myself on him. I could feel his erection through his pants. He sat up and held me against him in his lap. "You're so beautiful" he said. I smiled at him. "You have no idea what you're worth" he added. "Show me. Show me what I'm worth" I demanded. He leaned back as he unbuttoned his pants, I helped him unzip them. He laid me back onto the bed as he removed his pants. I pulled him on top of me and kissed his lips gently. I was nervous. It was my first time with Connor Slaughter, something I've waited for for so long. He grabbed his cock and neared my pussy, but he paused for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. I looked at him and everything everyone has ever said about Connor flooded my mind. For the first time, I think I was afraid. It came over me like rain. MURDERER. MONSTER. KILLER. I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I was in love with Connor and here he was about to make love to me. It wasn't easy for him to love cause it's something he didn't think capable after Lucinda. He pulled away and turned away from me. "Connor. Come back" I begged. "That look was all too familiar. I warned you, they warned you and you didn't listen. Monsters don't love Angelina" he said. His words hurt. I got up and held him from behind. "You're not a monster" I said to him. "You're a warrior. I may not know my worth but I know yours. And you deserve to be loved" I added. I kissed his back. He sighed. " Angelina. I'm not right for you. I've done gruesome things" he spoke. I made him face me. "I love you regardless. I love you even if it scares me" I told him. I kissed his lips. He smiled. I looked at him and those silver eyes stared at me. He finally let me see into his soul, for the first time, I could see him. His pain, his sadness, his wrongs. He bared it all for me to see.

He kissed my shoulder and then my neck. He pulled me up against him and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him. He walked us over to the bed and he laid me down softly while he was on top of me. I was mesmerized by those silver eyes staring back at me. Then he entered me and we both moaned. He felt better than what I imagined he would feel like inside me. His eyes instantly turned bright white. He was slow and gentle. It made me savor him.. The sound of our bodies clashing echoed through the room. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. To keep my moans from escaping me I bit down on his neck and it e became crazed. He was pounding into me so hard that I thought I'd be blown away if I didn't hold onto him tightly. He buried his face in my neck. "Oh Connor!." I moaned. I moved his face so that his eyes were back on mine. I wanted him to look at me as he penetrated him. I wanted him to see what he was worth and all I was willing to do for him. I grabbed his ass and with my legs I forced him deeper into me. I arched my back in pleasure and moaned as he kissed my chest in return. I could feel my orgasm begin. "Tell me you're mine" he demanded. I drove my nails into his back and scratched as my orgasm pulsed through me. "I'm yours!" I yelled out in pleasure. Connor gave one last satiating thrust and came inside me. We could barely catch our breath as I felt him fill me. Connor Slaughter has finally given me all of him. He kissed my lips. "So beautiful" he whispered.


End file.
